The Underrated Pairings
by Brit-books
Summary: This story is for the couples that you never see stories about. Only Four and Tris are in Dauntless, and they will only be guests in the story because you always see them in stories. Wilstina are in Candor, Sheke are in Abnegation, Urlene is in Amity, and Ericlynn is in Erudite. If you don't like the factions I put them in, don't read it.
1. Wilstina

Christina POV

*5 years after Candor initiation*

Pregnant.

That's what this plastic stick in my hand is telling me. I'm having a baby with Will. At least it's Will that I get to spend my life with. I chose to stay in Candor, and Will transferred here from Erudite. We live next door to my parents, which can make it quite awkward when we have sex because we can be quite loud.

I'm on my lunch break right now. I am a leader, and so is Will. I can't wait to tell him. He had to go get some truth serum from Erudite, his birth faction. He should be back soon.

I go to my office and see if there is anything I need to do. There isn't. As I am walking back to our apartment, I run into Will carrying boxes of truth serum. I take the two on top and we carry out to the storage room. We put the serum away and lock the door.

When we get back to our apartment, we sit down on the couch.

"Will, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Chris?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"That's so amazing Chris!"

"Let's make an appointment with my mom's OB."

"Okay."

I call the office.

"I go tomorrow at nine am. Want to come?"

"Of course I want to come."

"I love you Will."

"I love you to Christina."

**So ArticStorm Fangirl127, and I created Underrated Pairings Week. I am switching the factions that tthe pairings are in. Wilstina is in Candor, Sheke is in Abnegation, Urlene is in Amity, and Ericlynn is in Erudite. I changed the factions because there will be no Fourtris, but Four and Tris will be in this story, but only as guests.**

**Please review**


	2. Urlene

Marlene POV

*5 years after Amity iniation*

I am sitting here at our table with Uriah, my handsome husband. I have learned that Amity love PDA. Seriously though, there are two people having sex next to us on the grass. Dauntless don't even do that.

"Hey!"

"What do you want Sam?"

"I want to go out with you."

"I'm married. Plus my husband is sitting right here."

"That doesn't mean anything honeybunny."

I get up and slap him across the face. He takes this opportunity to try to kiss me. I knee him in the balls. Joanna, the representative of Amity comes over to me.

"Marlene, Uriah, please come to my office.

PAGE BREAK

When we get to Johanna's office, she goes to a locked cabinet. This can't be good. She comes over with a syringe with a yellowish liquid in it. It seems really big. She injects it in my arm.

"Okay Uriah, you can take her home now."

Uriah helps me up.

"Are you a unicorn?" I ask him.

"No."

"You're lying. You are a unicorn."

"Fine, I'm a unicorn."

"Oh my gosh! I'm married to a unicorn!"

We walk out side.

"Why is there so much grass?! Grass, grass, grass, graaaaassss."

I face plant and begin rolling around.

"Come roll around with me Mr. Unicorn"

URIAH POV

"Come roll around with me Mr. Unicorn." I sigh and begin to roll on the grass with Marlene. We do this all around Amity and then Marlene suddenly jumps up.

"I wanna ride you Mr. Unicorn!"

I sigh and let Marlene get on my back. I run around Amity with her on my back. I look at my watch. It's been an hour and a half. Wow. Marlene jumps off of my back and runs to an apple tree and climbs it.

"Marlene, come down here now."

"Fly up here and get me Mr. Unicorn."

I climb up the tree and get Marlene down. I take her to our house. She tried to kiss me. I kiss back. We end up having sex. Finally the piece serum wears off. We go out to the gathering area. We go to the good counter. I ask for a load add bad, since we're almost out. Someone else asks for it too. I slap him as hard as I can.

"It's my bread!"

I end up under the piece serum. It doesn't work well on me because I'm divergent, so doesn't last very long. I remember asking Mar if she was a Dauntless cake or a pop tart and then I think the serum wore off. That sucks for Amity.

Please review.


	3. Sheke

Shauna POV

*5 Years after Abnegation Initiation*

Zeke walks in the door after work. He is an Abnegation leader,

Marcus Eaton is the main leader, and if something would happen to him, Andrew Prior would take over. If something happened to him, Zeke would take over.

When initiation began, we were informed that we weren't aloud to have nicknames. Zeke doesn't like to 've called Ezekiel, but I call him Zeke when we're alone.

"Hey honey." I say walking up and kissing him.

He picks me up and carries me upstairs to our room. He lays me on our bed. He slips his suit off so he's only wearing boxers. I slip off my robes so I'm only in my underwear.

He unhooks my bra and we slip it off. We slip off each other's underwear off. He puts himself in me and begins to thrust. I moan in delight. We have been trying for a baby, so this is a daily routine.

He keeps thrusting, and I join in. This feels so nice.

"Do it harder." I say, so he does. I feel him release himself inside me. I moan again.

There is a knock at th door. Zeke takes himself out of me and we get dressed. I quickly put my hair back up in a bun.

We go to the door together.

"Hello Andrew. What may I do for you?" Zeke says to Mr. Prior.

"Hello Ezekiel, Shauna. Natalie would like to invite you over to dinner. It will only us. We feel bad for not inviting you over for awhile."

"We would love to come Mr. Prior." I say.

"Please, call me Andrew Shauna."

"Okay, Andrew."

We walk with Andrew to their house, right down the street.

We walk in.

"Hello Ezekiel, hello Shauna. I'm so glad you could man it in such short notice. I hope spaghetti is okay."

"Spaghetti's fine Natalie." I reply.

We sit and enjoy our dinner, then we go to their family room.

"I think we should get to know each other better. I feel like I barely know you guys. What faction are you guys from?" Natalie says.

"We're both from Dauntless." I say.

"Oh. Our daughter transferred there three years ago."

"Is she the only child that you had?" I ask.

"No, we had a son who transferred to Erudite three years ago also. Their names were Caleb and Beatrice."

"I think I remember seeing them around before they left." I say.

"Do you two have any kids yet?"

"No, but we're trying for a kid now."

"That's great! Good luck."

I look at my watch.

"I'm really sorry but we have to get going. I guess we'll see you guys around."

"Goodbye guys. Good luck with the baby again." Natalie says. We head home and go to bed since we hav to be up early tomorrow because we are volunteering with the factionless.

"I love you Zeke."

"I love you too Shauna."

Then, we go to sleep.

**5 reviews for the next chapter. Next chapter will be Ericlynn.**


	4. Ericlynn

Lynn POV

*3 years after Erudite initiation*

I am so happy that I transferred to Erudite. I met Eric during my initiation because he is a leader. We began dating and I got pregnant in the middle of initiation. It would have been bad for me except that the father of the baby was an erudite leader. Eric and I have been married for five years, as we got married right after initiation. When our daughter, Hazel Grace, was born, we became a lot closer together. I am also a leader. I don't really like Jeanine Matthews, the head leader, but I love Eric and I couldn't think of not working with him. We have the day off today So we are in our apartment. It is Hazel's birthday. I can't believe she's 3 already. Eric and I want to try for another baby soon. I kind of want a boy this time, and Eric wants another girl. Hazel went to Eric's parent house for the afternoon.

"So, you wanna try for that baby?" Eric asks.

"Why not." I reply.

After we have sex, we watch this old movie called Home. It's really funny.

Please review. 10 reviews for the next chapter.


	5. Wilstina 2

WILL POV

We are sitting in the waiting room when the nurse calls us back.

"Hi. My name is Nurse Elena and I will be your nurse thought out your pregnancy. I am going draw some blood before Dr. Elyssa comes in."

The nurse says when we get to a room. She draws Cristina's blood and then says,

" okay, I am going to go get Dr. Elyssa now. I'll be right back."

Nurse Elena comes back five minutes later with a woman who must be Dr. Elyssa.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Elyssa. We are going to do an ultrasound now, so if you could please lay on the table and lift you shirt up,"

Christina does that.

"This gel might be a little cold at first," dr elyssa says as she squirts s gel on Christina's stomach. She begins moving a wand around until age must see something.

" do you see that spot right there in the bottom left corner?" She says, pointing. Christina and I both nod.

" that would be the fetus, and it appears to be healthy. You should start showing at around three months and you are about one month along. I will give you a due date a little later on, because I don't like hiving due dates so early. How many pictures would you like?"

"Can I get three?"

"Of course."

Dr elyssa prints off the pictures and hands them to Christina after she wipes off her stomach.

Please review!


	6. Urlene 2

Zeke POV

Wow. Shauna is pregnant. I'm so happy. It's time for us to go to our leader meeting. When we get there, max, a dauntless leader stands up and says, " since I see some new faces here, let's introduce ourselves, say how many children and what gender. I'll start. My name is Max, I am the head leader of dauntless, I have a daughter and a granddaughter."

The next leader stands up.

"My name is four. I don't have any kids but I have a beautiful wife," abc he gestures to the woman next to him, " we have been married for four years and we are trying for a baby."

"My name is tris, four and I don't have any kids yet, but we are expecting and u am one month along."

Now we are on to erudite

"My name is Jeanine Matthews I don't have any kids."

"My name is Eric. My wife Lynn and I have a daughter named Hazel and we have been married for three years and trying for another baby."

"My name is Lynn and Eric and I have a three year old daughter named hazel and we are expecting our second child and I am one month along."

"My name is Johanna and I don't have any kids."

"My name is Uriah and my wife and I dint have kids yet but we are trying for a baby."

"My name is Marlene and Uriah and I are expecting our first child and I am one month along."

My name is will and Christina and I don't have kids yet."

"My name is Christina and will and I are expecting our first child and I am one month along."

"My name is Marcus and I have a son."

"My name is Andrew and I have a son and a daughter."

"My name is Zeke and my wife and I don't have any kids yet."

"My name is shauna and Zeke and I are expecting our first child and I am one month along."

The rest if the meeting is boring.


	7. Sheke 2

Uriah POV

back in Amity Marlene and I just walk around because Amity is really boring if you think about it. There has been no peace serum for awhile but we've mostly stayed home. I'm trying to figure out why I transferred here. But I think it's because of my aptitude test. I have a punching bag at home so I can be violent if I want, which is often.

TThis was justfiller chapter and I didn't really know what to write. Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	8. Ericlynn 2

**Eric POV**

I'm so happy that Lynn is pregnant again. I want another girl so bad but she wants a boy. Jeanine wants to take over the faction system but none of the other leaders will let her so she has been super pissed lately. We've mostly worked from home lately.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Also sorry for such a short chapter but it's jut a filler chapter. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	9. Wilsitina 3

**Christina POV**

I am so happy with Will. The baby is healthy and I'm so excited to have it. I want a boy and Will wants a girl. We thought of any names yet. Work has been great. relationships between the factions are great so we don't really have to do much. I'm already three months pregnant and I,ve been showing for about week, and my bump is getting bigger by the day. Today we are going to spend the day with my parents.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Also sorry for such a short chapter but it's jut a filler chapter. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	10. Urlene 3

**Marlene POV**

The baby is healthy. We can't wait to find out the gender. I don't care as long as it's born healthy. Uriah wants twins, one of each. I'm almost positive that we'rer only having one right noe though because so far, we've only seen one on the ultrasounds.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Also sorry for such a short chapter but it's jut a filler chapter. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	11. Ericlynn 3

**Lynn POV**

The baby is still healthy. We''ve only my told Eric's parents and Hazel. She's really excited. She wants a little sister. She has been on her best behavior and she likes to help me do my house work. Eric thinks is adorable hos Hazel helps me with everything. We're working from home now, just like most of the leaders. We all try to avoid Jeanine as much as possible. She is trying g to take over the city, but we're trying g to remove her from power. The leaders have been meeting in secret to discuss how we're going to remove her from power. So far, we haven't got anything. Hopefully we'll get something soon.

s

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Also sorry for such a short chapter but it's jut a filler chapter. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


End file.
